Gods, Gods, Gods, Gods
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: in this fanfic every single god and goddess from Egyptain Mythology, Roman Mythology, Greek Mythology, and which i think is cool Aztec Mythology. with 16 heros trying to save 4 more who will die who will live who will pee their pants and who will fall in love again and again and who will get mad. read and find out. rated t for violence semi crossover between PJ and KC by RR


**Gods, Gods are all the same**

** In this story I will have the romans, Greek, Egyptian, and Aztec send 4 heros to do this awesome quest full of romance, adventure and thrills with the characters of Percy Jackson, Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Serphant Shadows, and 4 characters I will pick and as a special thing 4 other heros have been captured from the gangs now the characters that been captured are. Nico Di Angelo, Amos Kane, Ella the Harpy, and? From the Aztec tribes. So the people that will be going on the adventures will be Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Carter Kane, Zia, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone and Spoiler Alert about his god which is revealed in Serphant Shadow. And my four OC's and here they are. In this story about to be written. That you will read and I hope will review, and tell your friends.**

**HERE IT IS**

**Right hERE**

**NYAN CAT**

**JK here it is**

**Right here**

**THE EPIC STORY OF EPICNESS**

**Chapter 1**

**I learn that all Gods are 3d**

**Percy POV **

So I was at the Field of Mars waiting for the other 7 to return from the Roman Bath house when I heard Annabeth sneak up on me. She was wearing her Yankees Cap and so she was able to sneak invisible at me. So I immediately went for riptide and uncapped it. Only to see it was… a dimension to a new universe. Wait what the gods of greek style in names is this.

"Guys!" I yelled over my father and then everyone came up to me and Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, and Hazel were all wearing towels and Jason, Leo, and Frank were all half dressed and missing shirts though we were all staring at the portal which was now surrounded by strange writing. Annabeth still was eyeing Reyna because she was jealous and so was Piper.

"Reyna why is there a portal here I thought we agreed there shouldn't be any portals in the Field of Mars." Said Jason looking at Reyna which got Piper as red as fire. I chuckle at that because how many portals are there in Rome.

"Jason I never had this set up or gave permission to be set up and I don't know of this writing its not Greek is it. Percy?" Reyna said and so I looked at her which made Annabeth mad so she grabbed her dagger so did Piper.

"It's not Greek but I think I remember it I think I remember it from history at Goode High." I said and then I heard a large screech like a falcon but 20 times the size. We all dash out of the side and I landed underneath Annabeth and right next to Piper and Reyna. Her dagger was gone again and so was Pipers but now she was grabbing it again and Jason was going for his sword.

I thought of excuses until I realized a giant boat with a griffin steering it. With 4 teens in the back with one of them steering the griffin which screeched again which attracted a army.

"Carter I thought we were just going to go visit Uncle Amos at the first Nome why are we in a field?" Said a female next to the person staring who I presumed was Carter.

"I don't know Sadie but… wait down there is some people here Walt take the reins and I will go down there and talk to them Zia come with me. Walt please don't destroy it." Said Carter who then gave the Reins to the other guy who I think was Walt and jumped down with the girl I presumed was Zia.

"Hello people I am Zia Rashid me and my boyfriend Carter," Said Zia and then she pointed to Carter then kissed his cheek and then continued. "Well we are wondering where we are and who you guys are. And yes that is my boy friends pet griffin Freak." She then smiled and then I stepped up and me and Jason said in Unison.

"I am Percy/Jason and this is Jason/Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. And this is the Field of Mars which is in the name of Ares and I am wondering are you Egyptian." The Egyptian part was only by Percy who then pointed towards his friends who were all still in towels and shirtless.

"Wait Egyptian?" Asked Annabeth and Reyna who I just said.

"I learned about it in history class and their boat is Egyptian style so I just assumed they were by the Egyptian markings on their necklaces." I then watched as a formation of stars came up on the sky which started to glow. The first time I saw that was when Zoe died and she become a shape in the sky. What the heck is that I was thinking and everyone else did too.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK PRETTY AWESOME RIGHT BUT THEIRS A SMALL TEXT BOX DOWN THEIR THAT WILL LET YOU LEAVE A COMMENT HOW AWESOME IS THAT. SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT THE MORE COMMENTS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE.**


End file.
